Quickening Loves
by DanHiglander
Summary: Mientras todos los inmortales van hacia the Gathering, entre Tessa y Duncan sucede una y otra vez perdiendo más que las cabezas, el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER Los personajes en los cuales esta basada esta historia tiene los Derechos de autor**** ©2000-2009, de Jelsoft Enterprises Ltd. Yo los tomo sin ánimo de lucro  
**

Highlander: "Al final solo quedará Uno"

Tessa yace sentada en el suelo, sacudiendo artísticamente su cuerpo en el amasar de la arcilla sobre la mesa circular. Sus manos se pierden en su eterna compañera, maleable greda que aprieta y esparce para crear inmortalidad. Escasamente se alcanza a descubrir sectores desnudos de la piel en sus brazos pues capas húmedas y secas de barro grisáceo le han atrapado sin quererle abandonar.

Duncan inmortaliza esa cálida escena que jamás cabeza alguna dejará de recordar. Aproxima lentamente su cuerpo hasta mezclar sudores varoniles del pecho con las femeninas húmedas de su espalda. Sus mejillas se rozan en leves caricias, mientras sus brazos llegan desde atrás y le envuelven en romántico abrazo. Se huele el aroma de su amor, se degusta un exquisito bocado de sabor a pasión. Como se enredan esos rizos claros de Tessa con los cabellos prolongados de MacLeod. Se observan relámpagos chispeantes envuelven la escena, mientras los sonidos de truenos descubren altas corrientes que circulan al hacer contacto su piel. Que mágica estética sensual solo posible entre una blusa sin mangas y franela en libertad.

Tessa Y Duncan, Duncan Y Tessa un amor inmortal como no habrá par. El verdadero "The Ghatering" en el que al final Solo Uno será.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER Los personajes en los cuales esta basada esta historia tiene los Derechos de autor**** ©2000-2009, de Jelsoft Enterprises Ltd. Yo los tomo sin ánimo de lucro  
**

Highlander: "Al final solo quedará Uno"

Tessa yace sentada en el suelo, sacudiendo artísticamente su cuerpo en el amasar de la arcilla sobre la mesa circular. Sus manos se pierden en su eterna compañera, maleable greda que aprieta y esparce para crear inmortalidad. Escasamente se alcanza a descubrir sectores desnudos de la piel en sus brazos pues capas húmedas y secas de barro grisáceo le han atrapado sin quererle abandonar.

Duncan inmortaliza esa cálida escena que jamás cabeza alguna dejará de recordar. Aproxima lentamente su cuerpo hasta mezclar sudores varoniles del pecho con las femeninas húmedas de su espalda. Sus mejillas se rozan en leves caricias, mientras sus brazos llegan desde atrás y le envuelven en romántico abrazo. Se huele el aroma de su amor, se degusta un exquisito bocado de sabor a pasión. Como se enredan esos rizos claros de Tessa con los cabellos prolongados de MacLeod. Se observan relámpagos chispeantes envuelven la escena, mientras los sonidos de truenos descubren altas corrientes que circulan al hacer contacto su piel. Que mágica estética sensual solo posible entre una blusa sin mangas y franela en libertad.

Tessa Y Duncan, Duncan Y Tessa un amor inmortal como no habrá par. El verdadero "The Ghatering" en el que al final Solo Uno será.

Capitulo 1.

El Bergantil aparcado en **_Notre Dame de Paris_** en **_Quai de la Tournettes _**donde aguas parisinas soportan el pesado "the gathering" Duncan y Tessa

Al interior se escuchan espadas en encuentro frenético, chocando y lamiéndose juntas una y otra vez. Los sonidos recrean un juego de mucha intensidad, chillan sus filos peligrosos tratando de romper la defensa del adversario, gotas de sudor se deslizan por entre las pieles combatientes, gritos que gimen descubren como las certeras armas han alcanzado en más de una ocasión su propósito. Cuerpos jadeantes de una lucha sudorosa, tenacidad y entrega entre dos excelentes guerreros que no sucumben al primero de los aciertos. Realmente es un combate entre dos colosos, al correr del tiempo el agotamiento que debería disminuir el candor de la lucha no hace mella. No hay descanso, la sinfonía continúa a veces en tonadas acompañadas por voces, respiros, chasquidos de metal escandaloso, reuniéndose en sinfonía campal.

El calor de batalla intenso es evidenciado en vidrios vaporosos empañados por un invisible Ser adherido a ellos con su boca abierta . Es un verdadero temazcal lakota cuyas piedras han alcanzado el rojo más intenso y son rociadas por especias humedecidas en agua y luego emanan el asfixiante vapor que envuelve los cuerpos semidesnudos de amantes dispuestos.

Desde afuera es imposible ver. Los eventos recrean la escena de un duelo a muerte con la emocionalidad de caballeros antiguos ofendidos en su honor por el amor de una mujer. Gritos simultáneos de nombres en intimidad ¡Mac! ¡Tess! preceden al golpe seco de la caída de un cuerpo. Alguien sucumbe finalmente al filo brillante de su verdugo. No hay suficiente timpo para imaginar, surgen relámpagos brillantes con sonidos ensordecedores, luces intensas jugetean a mezclarse, chispazos incandescentes como hadas liberadas revolotean toda la escena. Evolucionan ruidos explosivos junto a turbulencias frenéticas de aguas enojadas, mientras una danza de escala de rigther hace su presentación. Sacude con fuerza y los ladrillos de las construciones cercanas empiezan a caer, el suelo se quiebra, un torbellino emerge y se yergue en tornado sacudiendo, alborotando aquel bercantil antiguo y sus secretos van deshaciéndose en pedazos: Vidrios, tablones, el timón, el ancla, sillones halonados, ropas destrozadas, figuras de anticuario, espadas milenarias, obras de arte reservadas, pinturas de lienzos antiguos dejan escapar sus colores, su polvo de antiguedad. Un museo revolcándose en el amante encuentro del aire y el agua que se mezclan en hervor circular. Un instante de gran estruendo y todo se dispersa en el silencio misterioso del Quai frances.

De entre los múltiples desechos llama la atención uno que mantiene en medio de tal caos su blanco color. Planea entre aquel violento remolino de objetos. Lentamente desciende hasta posarse en feliz y tierno aterrizaje sobre la superficie del mar, queda extendido, expuesto; Revela su forma artística, estratégicamente diseñada para acoplarse al cuerpo de una mujer. Ha salido ileso de la batalla, sus rasgaduras relatan el ostracismo al que fue sometido al ser despojado en facto de su dueña; su memoria intacta recuerda la deliciosa forma de dos carnudos senos albergados de manera sensual. Se deleita amante el "Rhin" Francés al recibir el trofeo de batalla, le abrazan sus aguas tocando con su humedad los delicados bordados tejidos de feminidad. Un exquisito bocado devorado hacia la profundidad.

Emergiendo de la nada como intentando de impedir infructuosamente el hundimiento de aquel sostén, cae un pedazo de roble antiguo tallado profundamente con una experta katana, en él se encuentran símbolos extraños y un texto que reza "Tessa y Duncan Solo Uno y nada más"


End file.
